


Proto-Freshman

by Invasion



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: The version of Freshman I worked on before I scrapped it and re-did it, starting on Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

The V-22 Osprey plane lands in the courtyard of the recently renovated base in Hereford, UK. Terrorists had captured and trashed the place, and it wasn’t big enough for the growing team anyway. The base was now at least covered in bricks. On the plane with you are two men who picked you up at Heathrow Airport, who hadn’t talked the entire time. They were responsible for your belongings and getting you moved in. 

The three of you hopped out of the craft, and one of them finally spoke, in an American accent.

“Follow us.” The two of them got in front of you and guided you through the doorway. As you walked in, you look both ways. You heard a faint sound from a few floors up saying “Is that the new guy?” The voice was feminine, and South American. Brazillian or Columbian. You then judge that it’s probably Brazillian, as Columbia isn’t part of the Rainbow treaty.

Then, your focus shifts to the accolades on the wall. The team seems to have many awards given out, so that’s to look forward to. Speaking of which, you look forward and see the signs pointing to the meeting room where you were briefed as going to meet Six at.

As expected, the men behind you went to the end of the hall, just before the stairs, and said. “Take a right.” You comply, and see Six sitting across the table from you. She introduced you to the room, as you look around, noticing the projector screen and meeting system, before sitting down. She then explained what was exactly going on. She taught you about your fellow operators, as well as the living quarters.

“Hello Operator Hypno. How are you?”

“Great.”

“You will sleep in the male dorm, which is across from the female dorm. Now, do you have any questions?” You do, so you prompt one.

“What time are we to wake up?”

“3AM. It’s the earliest HQ down in Geneva will let us.”

“I’m used to waking up that early for training, so that’s nice. What about meals? What is going on there?”

“As far as food goes, you get three meals a day. Breakfast at 6AM, Lunch at Noon, and Dinner at 7PM. Food is served in the room connected to here. We normally have lunch meetings, or at least eat in here. If you aren’t eating in here, then eat wherever else you want. Preferably your desk.”

“That’s all the questions I have”, you say.

“Great. If there’s anything else that springs to mind, Text me on the phone we sent you during recruitment.”, she says. Six seems much more chill than you’d expect, although the exchange was still kind of awkward. She was trying to make conversation for longer than either of you wanted, and she knew it. It was a little discomforting, but whatever.

One of the men taking your bags says in a thick, Hispanic accent, “Follow us”. You then formulate who these two might be. Remembering seeing some portaits on the walls of the meeting room of the entire team, as well as individual award portaits, you find out that the Hispanic one, with his darker skin, must be Jackal. As far as the Caucasian, you still have no idea. You assume he was either Pulse or maybe Blackbeard. However, after seeing him turn around talk right after Jackal, you make the assumption that the was Pulse, as he had little hair and stubble.

So, how long have you guys been in Rainbow 6?

Jackal answered first: “Two years”, then Pulse, “14 years”. 

Jackal then asked, “So what can you do?”

“I can make enimies temporarily forget how to use their guns and constantly misfire and change shooting modes for about ten seconds, as well as having slightly worse recoil control and reload times and aim.”

“I wonder if it counters Finka…” He thought out loud. 

“What does she do?”

“Finka boosts an operators time to aim as well as makes their recoil control better, reload times quicker, and getting rid of any blindness effects, for 20 seconds.”

“I could imagine it would get rid of that, or at least diminish or remove the effects.”


	2. Chapter 2

You walked behind them up to the final stair and a sign read “FL 3”, and headed straight then left at the first door. There was a huge room past the door, and it looked like a hospital wing, but the beds had these weird cylindrical objects across from them, and they had giant lockers for their belongings, and desks. The beds also had dividers between them and there was one very large divider that would create a sort of hallway when the dividers are closed, so that everyone has thier privacy, although they were currently stowed in the wall. You were led to one of the last beds, where there was a nameplate that said “Hypno” on one line, then one down it said “Domico Juan”; your real name. It then had a weird icon. You had noticed the same as you brushed past your fellow op’s beds and setups. It had a pair of eyeballs with whirls in the pupils, on a orange background. Below that, there was a picture of you.

You noticed there was a rugged looking Dell laptop closed on the table, connected to a wireless keyboard and mouse. There was a comfy chair, a printer, an alarm clock, a ~28 inch computer monitor, and a picture frame. The desk featured a few drawers, but for the most part was blank space for items to go on it’s second function; a bedside table.

“The other men are practicing for the next hour, so you should have some time to get settled.”

“OK, thanks, guys.”

“No problem.” The two then hopped in those objects mentioned earlier and emerged dressed. 

Upon further inspection these were called “Pods”, and have showers and enough space to get dressed, with a small vertical compartment to store the clothes soon to be put on.

You then unpack all of your few belongings. You have a few nicknacks from Mexico, as well as plenty clothes, including suits, and three uniforms. Unpacking these and hanging them in your locker, you make sure that your laptop was ready to go, it was, so you decided it was time to rest.

Just as you start to lay down in your bed for the remaining half hour, you hear the same voice that asked if she heard the new guy walking in, but this time from just across the hall.

“You moved in yet?” She said. You stand up from your bed and peek across the hall into the opposite room, where a gorgeous woman was standing in the doorway, with her two arms holding onto the frame. She had paint on her face, which depicted a skull. She was dressed in an outfit that looked almost like a police uniform, but it had the Brazilian flag on the side, as well as a knife pouch readily accesible.

After standing in awe of this woman, you replied; “Yeah, I was just laying down to chill for the next 30 minutes or so. Oh, sorry, my name is Domico, but you can call me Hypno.”, noticing her tan skin tone as well as her accent and the flag on her uniform, you continue, “Qual é o seu nome?”

She laughs and says, “My name is Taina, but in the field, I’m Caviera. So, you’re the new guy.”

“Yep” You reply, eager to catch a quick nap, but as you start to lay back down, she retracts her arms from the doorway and walks into your room.

“Hey, silly. I’m not done with you.” She says in a playful, yet commanding, voice. You knew she was being serious, but what about. _What did she want with you?_

She walks to your bed with a smile on her face and says, “I have a new Rainbow member initiation uhh.. gift for you. Would you like it?”

“It depends, what is it?” You say.

“You’ll find out.” She replies, maintaining her smile.

Your curiosity getting the best of you, you say, “I accept, I guess.”

“Perfect.” She replies. “Ela, throw it in!” She covers her ears and closes her eyes.

“What the-?” You begin to inquire, before being blinded by a extremely bright light and desensitized by a very loud noise.

After about 20 seconds of not feeling, seeing, or hearing anything, you ‘wake up’ and are tied up by thick rope on your bed and in nothing but your underwear. And in front of you were three women, also in nothing but lingere. One was Caviera, the other had a large bun on the top of her hair, and some freckles. She introduced her self as Emmanuelle, so you assumed she was French. Then there was the third woman, who didn’t introduce herself at all before she began to talk in a Polish accent.

“How’s it going, freshie?” She said, after giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re going to have a lot of fun with you.” said the French woman.“You can call me Twitch by the way.” she says, before smirking.

The Polish woman then began talking, “If we’re doing introductions, then my name is Ela.” She then stepped forward to take the duct tape off of your mouth and asked, “So, you little sub, how ‘bout we fuck you”

Of course you have to take them up on the offer, so without thinking much of it you quickly reply, “Yes, Ela.”

“That’s Mistress Ela to you”, she says, before she tapes your mouth back shut and starts teasing your already hard cock through your underwear. “It feels so big. I want it so bad.”

Caviera then walks up and sets her straight, “If anyone’s getting him first, it’s gonna be me.” She said in her authoritative voice. The other two just complied. They knew how serious she is. She then begins teasing your cock herself. “It’s nice and hard for your mistresses. Thanks for that, by the way.” She then gets her knife out and cuts your boxers off of you, brushing just past your dick, revealing it in it’s ten inches of glory. She then begins to stroke it slowly, then she puts some spit on as lubrication and goes faster and faster, and what feels like hours later you are leaking in precum, and ready to bust, then she just stops. Your begin to moan for her to begin again, when Twitch walks towards you.

“Stop moaning, newbie. I’ll take care of you. And you don’t get my pussy. Not yet.” She says, before taking off her bra and panties. She positions her head above your penis, and begins to bob it up and down and choke on it until she can’t handle it anymore. She calls for Caviera to cut the rope. She complies, just before Ela walks takes off her lingere. Twitch shifts to the other side and they get their tounges out and each lick one side of your package, until eventually they both start stroking you at the same time in an almost violent manner. Caviera starts to take off her panties and rubs her pussy until she has an insanely loud and intesne orgasm, only fueling the others and edging yourself.After a few minutes of these rapid handjobs, they both put their head above your dick, just as you can’t manage to hold it in anymore and shoot out a huge load onto both of their faces. The two of them seem satisfied, however Caviera wasn’t as impressed.

“That’s all you can do? I’ll need to work on that.” She says, as the three woman put back on all of their lingere and leave, with you leaking cum out of your tip into your bellybutton, in pure joy and disbelif of what the fuck just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Deciding to do something and be productive, you check the alarm clock and saw there was about five minutes until male practice ends. Knowing that the team would be exactly on time, you hide your torn underwear under your bed and get dressed in new clothes. It was almost noon, so you were about to eat lunch with the entirety of Team Six, and for four of you, that will be pretty awkward. At least you knew their names. You thought of excuses to use for knowing their names if it slips out of you on accident, just in case. You then get up and look at the profiles of all of the operators, reading their names, callsigns, as well as examining their pictures and icons. With at least a few memorized you get ready to meet your roomates.

Exactly on time, the other men arrive in their uniforms, and in mid-conversation.

“So, that’s the story of how my uncle screwed up and fired a 9mm out of a .22LR. Oh, look! The new guy! What was it?”

“Hypno.” You both say in unison. He introduces himself as Lion, and that he was one of the newer operators to join the force. He then lays in the bed directly beside yours.

“You ready to go eat lunch with the team?” He then asks.

“Yeah. I’ve just been chilling around for the past hour or so. Getting organized at a leasurly pace. Are we going right now?” you say, just as Pulse, Capitao, and Echo start to leave the room.

He simply replies: “Yeah”. You rotate your body, and put your feet on the floor by your bed and you notice the stains on your bedsheet. You fake dropping your phone to fold the covers over to hide the moist cum and then walk downstairs.

The lunch was set up as a mini-buffet. The girls were already down there, presumably because they had a bit of a head start. Caviera was looking at you with the edge of her eye. There were some grilled cheeses, some steak, plenty fruit, a bag of “Baked” chips, as well as a selection of beverages. You grab a grilled cheese, cut it with a knife, then an apple, a serving of chips, and finally some water.


End file.
